Melody Jones - The Truth
by Blackstar2002
Summary: Melody Jones is finally going to meet her Mum and Dad. Will she except them? Will Elizabeth, Jack and Will except her? Will anything more happen between Jack and Melody?
1. Beckett

**Melody Jones?**

**The Truth**

Today was the day my little sister was getting married to William Turner and I couldn't be happier. It has been a year since Jack escaped and it has been just under a year since James left.

I still remember the day James left so clearly. I was in my room when James knocked asking if it was okay to come in.

"**Isabella I am sorry but I cannot stay here any more Sparrow has ruined me. I love you Isabella but I can see that you don't feel the same" James told me.**

"**James I do love you just not in the way you want me to. I love you as if youn were my brother. Where are you going to go?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know yet but I hope we will meet again Isabella" he smiled.**

"**Me too. I'll miss you James" I said, hugging him.**

"**I'll miss you too" he told me.**

**He then kissed me before leaving.**

And that was the last time I saw James.

Back to today Elizabeth and I were both standing in the rain waiting for Will. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful yellow-gold dress with a beautiful white veil. Hair hair was half up and half down. She looked absolutely beautiful. I was wearing a simple golden dress with my hair down.

"He's not coming is he?" Elizabeth asked me, crying.

"Elizabeth Rose Swann he loves you so much. He would never do this to you. Maybe something has happened to him" I said.

Elizabeth looked at me worried.

"Its okay. Come on we'll go see if we can find him" I smiled, trying to stop her crying and worrying.

Just as we reached the courtyard Will appeared being held by soldiers.

"Will!" I yelled.

"Will why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked, going over to Will and hugging him.

"I don't know. You look beautiful Elizabeth" Will said, stroking her cheek.

"What about me? Am I dead?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You look beautiful too Bella" Will laughed.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" Elizabeth told him.

Just the Father joined us looking angry.

"Make way. Let me though. How dare you? Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" Father yelled angry.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long" Beckett said.

"Cutler Beckett" Father said shocked.

"It's Lord now actually" Beckett told him calmly.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man" Father told him.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner" Beckett said.

Mercer handed Father a scroll.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann" Father shouted shocked.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SISTER!" I cried.

"Don't worry Isabella. I have one for you too. Oh my mistake arrest her" Beckett ordered, looking at Elizabeth.

The guards put her in shackles.

"On what charge?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Ahh. Here's the one for William Turner and Isabella Swann. And I have another for James Norrington. Is he present?" Beckett asked, looking around.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commissions some months ago" Father said sadly.

We all did really like James. He had been apart of our little family for years. Father to some extent thought of James as a son to him and that's why I think he wanted me to marry him. So James would really be his son.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked" Beckett stated.

"He's gone so you can't arrest him dumb ass" I told him.

Beckett glared at me.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will started.

"...We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with" Elizabeth's finished.

"The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death for which the..." Father started reading the warrant but stopped.

"For which the punishment regrettably is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow" Beckett finished.

"Captain! It's Captain Jack Sparrow" I told him.

"Oh yes. Captain Jack Sparrow" Beckett said sarcastically.

Beckett then stared at me for a little bit.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Isabella I have proposal to make with you" he smiled slyly.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Marry me and become Mrs Lord Cutler Beckett. You'll be rich and a Lords wife" he said.

"Will it save Elizabeth and Will too?" I asked.

"It might save Elizabeth but not William" he told me.

"No! You really think I would marry you the fucking prick who's going to kill my little sister and best friend. No fucking way! I'd rather go live in Davy Jones' locker then marry you!" I shouted, spitting in his face.

"Take them to the prison" Beckett ordered.

"Take care of yourself Isabella and take care of Elizabeth for me please" Father begged.

"I always do Father" I yelled back, being dragged away.

Yeah I wasn't going willing.


	2. Making deals

Will and I were put in a cell together while Elizabeth was in her own cell next to us. Will and Lizzie were talking but I just sat here thinking of how we were going to get out of here now.

"Jack will get us out. He owns us" Will said to Elizabeth.

"As good of a man he is. He probably doesn't know we're here and he wouldn't risk himself, his ship and crew to come all the way to Port Royal just to save us" I told him.

"Isabella you are 23 years old you cannot be ready to die" he shouted.

"Young William there is something you don't know about me and there is something I don't know about myself but I don't think I will be dying any time soon" I told him.

"What do you mean something I don't know about? Does Elizabeth know?" he asked.

"No she doesn't but hopefully we will all find out soon" I smiled.

They just went back to talking while I went back to thinking.

I must have gone to sleep because the next thing I knew was the door to my cell was being opened.

"Ah finally. Let's go" I smirked.

"Miss Swann you are not requested to come with me" the guard told me.

"Well I request that I do. So what do you want?Either you take me with you or I will escape with my sister and kill Beckett. It's up to you mate. You pick" I smirked, knowing I had won.

"Come on then" he sighed giving up.

"Knew you'd pick that one" I said.

"What about me?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Stay here. We'll be back soon I promise Lizzie" I promised.

We were taken to Beckett's office where we were left alone with Beckett. The guard took our shackles off.

"Isabella what a surprise" Beckett said sarcastically.

He then started staring at me again.

"Oi Cutler stop fucking staring at me. Get to it, you prick" I said, slapping him around the face.

"Isabella go sit down in my chair" he demanded.

"Woof" I said, sitting in his seat.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as out agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow" Beckett said to Will.

"More acquaintance then friend. How do you know him?" Will asked.

"We've had dealing in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other" Beckett said, picking up the P he marked Jack with.

"Yeah your the fucking bastard who left Jack this is brand. But Cutler what mark did he leave on you?" I asked him.

Beckett ignored me of course.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain possession" he continued.

"Recover? As the point of a sword?" Will questioned.

"Bargain. Letters of Marque. You will offer what amount to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England" Beckett answered.  
>"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free" Will said.<p>

"He is a pirate after all" I smiled, agreeing with Will.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the black edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. No unlike yourself, Mr Turner. You, Isabella and your fiancée all face the hangman's noose" Beckett said.

"Not really a dying breed mate" I told Beckett.

He just glared at me while I smiled sweetly at him.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl?" Will questioned.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked shocked.

"You don't want the ship. You want his compass don't you?" I asked.

"Well done Isabella you are very cleaver. Shame you won't marry me and might have to die" Beckett sighed.

"Bring back the compass or there's no deal" Beckett told us.

"Alright goodbye Cutler" I smiled, waving.


	3. Goodbye's

Will and I went down to the prison to tell Elizabeth what was happening and to say goodbye.

"Will! Bella!" Elizabeth cried.

Will started explaining everything to Elizabeth while I just stood there with my Father.

"Mr Swann" the guard said.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Father said annoyed.

"Good one Father" I laughed.

After Will and Elizabeth shared a kiss I went over to her.

"Goodbye Lizzie. We'll be back soon. I love you" I said, hugging her though the cell.

"Goodbye Bella. You better be back soon. Stay safe I love you too" she smiled.

I walked over to Father.

"Goodbye my darling Isabella. Stay safe and don't leave Will. I love you" Father told me, hugging me and kissing my head.

"I promise I'll stay safe and I won't leave Will at all. I love you too Daddy" I told him, before running off with Will.


	4. Tortuga

Will was nice enough to let me get a mug of rum and change before we went asking people if they knew where Jack was.

We walked around a bit before asking an old fat man.

"Oi have you seen or heard where Jack Sparrow is?" I asked him.

"Jack Sparrow. He owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead." the man said.

"Oh yes he's dead" I told him, walking off.

We kept asking different people but nobody knew where he was. Then we came across those whores that slapped Jack.

"Haven't seen him in a month" Scarlett told me.

"When you find him give him a message" Giselle said.

She then slapped Will so I punched her in the face.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him you cheap whore" I spat in her face, before walking off with Will.

"Thanks Bella" Will smiled.

"Not a problem Will. You're officially going to be my brother soon not that you haven't always been my brother. And I love you Will" I smiled, hugging him.

"I love you too and you've always been my sister too" he told me.

"Lets go ask him" I said, pointing to dark man with dreadlocks.

"Have you heard or seen where Jack Sparrow is?" I asked him.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for...mm...delicious um pork. As I said cannot say about about Jack but you'll fine a ship there. A ship with black sails" he told us.

"Can you take us there please?" Will asked.

The man nodded.


	5. Fucking french

"Fucking French bastards. I hate them" I shouted, hoping they could hear me.

Will and I had been thrown out of the little boat and into the sea. Luckily I love the sea and felt at home.

We swam to shore where we saw the Black Pearl.

"Jack! Jackie!" I yelled.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! It's us! Will and Bella" Will shouted.

"Gibbs! Marty! Cotton! Tropic! Anybody?" I yelled.

Nobody answered.

"That's it Will. Come on lets go see what trouble them bastards have got themselves into" I said, walking into the forest.

We got a little bit deep into the forest seeing nothing that shouldn't be there.

"Ah a familiar face" Will said, looking at Tropic.

"Tropic!" I exclaimed.

"Squawk don't eat me" Tropic squawk.

"We won't eat you Tropic" I told him softly.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me! Squawk!" Tropic yelled, before flying off.

"Weird" Will said to me.

"Very" I told him.

We walked on a bit more until Will found Gibbs flask.

"Gibbs! He never leaves without that" I told Will.

"I know. So where is he?" he questioned.

"I don't know but there's a string on that flask it might lead us to them or lead us to death" I said.

Will followed it until it stopped and he ended up hanging upside down from a tree.

"Are alright up there Will?" I asked him.

"Just fine" he huffed.

I pulled out my sword ready to cut Will down when everything went back.


	6. The Island

I woke up in a cage in Will's arms with Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and two more men I didn't know.

"Thank god your awake. We were getting worried you wouldn't wake up at all" Will told me, putting me down on my own two feet.

"Nice ta see ya again Bella" Gibbs smiled, hugging me.

"You too Gibbs" I smiled at him.

"Glad your back and awake Bella" Marty smiled.

"Good to see you too Marty" I smiled, hugging him.

I then looked at Cotton.

"You too Cotton" I smiled, hugging him too.

"Aright now your fine and awake. What are we going to do? When the drum stops Jack dies. And we're trapped here" Gibbs said.

"Anyone got a plan?" Will asked.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me think.

I then turned to Will.

"I have a idea" I smiled.

"Do tell lass" Gibbs smiled.

"We run from side to side, swinging the cage. We then try and reach them vines. We climb up them and try and break this thing" I explained.

"Aye good plan lass" they crew cheered.

So we started swinging our cage with the other half of the crew doing the same. We finally reached the vines. We started climbing up. I had Marty on my back so he didn't get trampled on or fall out.

"Stop! Oi shut your fucking mouths! Stop moving! Look!" I whisper shouted.

Everyone looked at the bridge to see a Pelegostos boy walking past. We all stopped but the other half carried on.

"No!" I whisper shouted.

"Stop" Will whisper shouted.

Just then one of the men grabbed a snake instead of the vine.

"Snake!" he yelled.

"Ahhh" they all shouted.

They all let go of the vines falling down the cliff. The Pelegostos boy turned to us and ran off shouting.

"Go!" Will ordered.

"Climb lads. Climb! Faster!" Gibbs yelled.

When we finally get up we saw that the Pelegostos people right by us.

"Lift it lads like your lifting a lady's skirt" Gibbs ordered.

We picked the cage up and ran for it. I still had Marty on my back keeping him safe. We ran until we got to the hill and we started rolling down it.

"Ahhhhh!" we all yelled.

We rolled up a tree and came crashing down into a deep drench. We were getting shoot at with arrows. We dived into water trying to get away from the arrows.

"This way back to the Pearl" Gibbs yelled.

We swam then ran to the Pearl. Two pirates were getting the ship ready for sail.

"Thank god our jobs half done" Gibbs smiled.

They all climbed up the rope leaving me and Will till last.

"Where's Jack. I won't go without him" Will yelled.

We then saw Jack running towards us with all the Pelegostos running after him.

"Time to go" Will said quickly.

We climbed the rope onto the ship. Jack ran faster and faster until he reached the ship. He grabbed the rope.

"Alas my children this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost..." Jack started, but he was cut off by a wave hitting him.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow" he sighed, climbing aboard.


	7. The key

Everyone ran to Jack. The two pirates, who were on the ship before us, put Jack's jacket on his shoulders. They all went back to work but Gibbs, Will and I stayed with Jack.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea" Gibbs advised Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Jack said.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain" Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where's that monkey? I want to shoot something" Jack smiled.

Jack walked to the helm with Will and I following.

"Jack, Elizabeth, Bella and I are in danger" Will told Jack.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on Elizabeth? Maybe locking her up somewhere?" Jack said, making me laugh.

"She is locked up! In a prison bound to be hang for helping you! We all are to be hang because of YOU!" I yelled.

"Isabella darlin' there comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes" Jack said simply.

"Like you ever do" I muttered.

Will grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" Will told him.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Captain?" Gibbs questioned

"I have a need to travel upriver" Jack smiled.

"You mean a need as in a trifling need fleeting as in say a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need" Jack corrected him.

"What we need to do is make sail to Port Royal with all haste" Will said, interrupting them.

"William, Isabella I shall trade you the compass if you help me find this" Jack said, pulling out a piece of wet parchment.

He opened it. Will and I leant forward looking to see what it was.

A drawing of a key.

_**I've seen that key before but where? Why is my life so messed up? **_

"I've seen that key before" I gasped.

"You want us to find this?" Will asked.

"No you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapability finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your doll belle ol' what's her face, savy?" Jack asked.

"This is save Elizabeth?" Will questioned.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

"Not much" he replied.

"Davy Jones" I gasped.

I held onto my locket.

_**Mum is Davy Jones really my father?, I asked hoping she would hear me. **_

"Yes my darling Melody he is. But you cannot say anything to anyone yet. We will be meeting very soon" she promised.

_**Why can't I tell anyone? Why am I never aloud to tell anyone anything?, I asked her annoyed.**_

"Do you really understand what's going on Melody? No I didn't think so. Wait until I explain everything" she said.

"Belle what is that? Let me look" Jack said.

"It's nothing just a locket I've had since I was born" I smiled.

"Lets see" he said.

"No"

"Belle..." he started.

"Bye Jackie" I said, running off.


	8. Meeting my Mum

Lucky I had made it this long without going near Jack until he ordered me to get in the same row boat as him. We were going to see a woman called Tia Dalma because she would help us find the key.

"Jack are you okay? You don't look so good" I asked worried.

"I'm fine love. Everything's fine love...or it will be" he lied.

"Jack you're lying to me" I told him.

He just ignored me as we reached a wooden shack which I guessed was Tia Dalma's. We all got out and Jack, Gibbs, Will and I started climbing the stairs.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack said worried.

"I'll watch your back Cap'n" Gibbs reassured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about" Jack told him.

"Mind the boat" Gibbs told Will.

Will passed the message on until it reached the last one, Cotton.

We walked in. I looked around to see that it was much bigger then it looked and it was cover with body parts and animals.

_**I think I've been here before. I've dreamed of this place and a young woman. She has dark skin, dark hair in dreadlocks with light brown eyes. She wearing an old but pretty dress. When I dreamt of her she always had a huge smile on her face with open arms, ready for me to run into.**_

"Jack Sparrow" a voice cried, excited.

_**That voice! It's her! This is my Mother! Okay Isabella or Melody should I say calm down**_

"Tia Dalma!" Jack exclaimed, not as excited as Mum.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day" Mum said, walking over to Will.

"You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner" she flirted.

"You know me?" Will questioned confused.

"You want to know me?" she said flirting again.

"I'm sorry Tia Dalma but Will getting married to my little sister. And he loves her" I added.

Tia gave me a proud look but it was also a funny look like she wanted to laugh.

"There'll be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you" Jack told her.

"Not as well as I hoped. Come" she ordered us.

"Come" Jack repeated.

We walked over to Mum's table where she, Jack and I sat down.

"So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment" Mum reminded him.

"I brought payment" Jack assured her.

Pintel came forward with Jack the monkey in a cage. Jack shot Jack the monkey.

"Look an undead monkey! Top that!" Jack cried proudly.

Mum let Jack the monkey out and he ran off. I saw a two feet where the monkey had ran to.

_**No it can't be he's dead! But those boots look just like his. If Mum has brought him back to life she has even more explaining to do because that man shot me.**_

"No! You have no idea how long it took us to catch that thing" Gibbs groaned.

"The payment is fair" Mum replied.

"We're looking for this. An what is goes to" Will interrupted, showing Mum the drawing of the key.

Mum looked at it a bit longer then she should.

_**Does the key have something do to with her? Or maybe my Father?**_

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Mum asked.

"Maybe, why?" he asked.

"Ah Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know but you are loathe to claim it as your own? Is Jack Sparrow is love?" Tia joked.

I laughed as everyone looked at me.

"No of course not Tia" Jack laughed.

"Your key goes to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" Tia asked.

"What's inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked, getting excited.

"Nothing bad I hope" Ragetti said, eyeing up the eyes in a jar that was hanging from the ceiling.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he ran afoul of that which vexes all men?" Mum asked, giving me a look so I didn't gasp or anything.

"What indeed?" Will asked.

"Well the sea" Gibbs said like it was obvious.

"Sums" Pintel guessed stupidly.

"The dichotomy of good and evil" Ragetti said.

"A woman" I guessed, hoping I was right.

"A woman. Him fell in love" Mum smiled at me.

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs corrected her.

"Same story. Different versions and all are true" Mum said harshly.

"It was a woman as changeable, harsh and untameable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die" Mum explained.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will wondered.

"His heart" I thought out loud.

"Yes my child. Him heart" Mum smiled.

"Literally or figuratively" Ragetti asked confused.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest...Could he?" Pintel asked, doubting himself.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings and so he carved out him heart. Locked it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keeps on him at all time" Mum answered.

"You knew this" Will accused Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack told Will.

He tried to walk away but Mum stopped him

"Let me see your hand" Mum ordered.

Jack showed her his right hand but Mum gave him a look so he showed her his left hand. His left hand held the black spot.

"The black spot!" Gibbs yelled.

He spit on the ground three times, and turned in a circle.

"Black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti both yelled, coping Gibbs.

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know" Jack told us.

Mum disappeared muttering about something I couldn't hear or understand.

I watched Jack stole a ring which was next to my locket.

I gasped loudly.

"Belle are you okay?" Jack asked worried.

"Bella what's wrong?" Will asked just as worried.

"Tia! Tia please I need you to explain now. I need to know. Why do you have my locket?" I cried out, desperate for answers.

"Okay my child. Sit back down and I will tell you everything but all of you have to promise that you will not speak until I am finished" Mum told me.

"I promise" I cried.

Everyone else nodded.

"You are not really a Swann you are Melody Marina Jones the long lost daughter of Davy Jones and the Goddess Calypso. When you were born you looked so different from every human. You had and still have that bright red hair and bright blue eyes. It was inhuman. You were and still are so beautiful. But when you were a year old Davy Jones branded you a pirate. Calypso saw the pain it coursed you so she ran off with you. She was trapped in human form so she didn't have her full powers. She knew Davy Jones would want you back so she took you to England where she left you with Weatherby and Lillian Swann. They had been trying for a child for years but couldn't seem to have one. She could see that you would be safe and happy. Calypso has been watching you, making sure you were safe, loved, happy and didn't die. And now Melody you are the only one who can open the chest of Davy Jones" Mum explained.

"Are you Calypso? Are you my Mother?" I asked, hoping I was right.

"Yes Melody" Mum smiled brightly.

I got up and ran into her arms.

"Mum will I ever meet my father?" I asked her.

"I hope you do but he has become cruel man Melody just remember that" she warned me.

"Here is your jar of dirt. Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you" Mum told him.

"Melody you must go with Jack and make sure everything goes to plan. I will keep in contact with you and I will see you very soon my child" Mum whispered in my ear.

"I love you Mum" I smiled.

"I love you too my beautiful Melody" Mum smiled, kissing my forehead and cheek.


	9. Jones and Jack

It was raining really hard and we were all out on deck because of Jack Sparrow.

"So that's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much" Will pointed out, looking at a ship wreaked by the Kraken.

"Neither do you. Don't underestimate her" Jack told him.

I knew Jack was lying. I know that wasn't the real Dutchman but I didn't say anything.

Jack elbowed Gibbs in the rib.

"Musta run afoul of the reef" Gibbs lied.

Jack turned back to Will.

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked him.

"I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key" Will told him.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path" Will said simply.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember" Jack smiled.

"Will I'm coming with you! I want to meet my Father!" I exclaimed.

"No Bella you're staying here" Will demanded.

"No! William I'm not Isabella! That is not my real name! I am not a Swann! I am Melody Marina Jones! So get used to the name" I shouted.

"Okay Melody you still aren't coming with me" Will told me.

He then ran over to the boat, jumped in and lowed it.

"Will!" I yelled.

I ran to the railing getting ready to jump into the sea. But Jack knew what I was going to do so he grabbed me around the waist and held me close to him.

"Ah Melody how stupid do think I am?" Jack asked.

"Well you do act stupid..." I started but stopped when Jack glared at me.

Jack looked like he just realised something.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life" Jack shouted to Will, still holding onto me.

I saw Will nod from the boat.

"Douse the lamps" Jack ordered everyone.

They all did as they were told.

"Melody stay quick" Jack told me.

"Fuck off" I said back.

We stayed quite until Jones and his crew joined us. Jack let go of me and one of Jones' crew grabbed me.

"Get the fuck off of me. Do you know who I am?" I yelled at the fishman holding me.

"No missy I don't know who you are" fishman laughed.

"I am Melody Marina Jones so get the fuck off me" I smirked.

"Melody" Jones whispered.

"Dad?" I questioned.

He looked as ugly and creepy as people said but he's my father...my birth father.

"Melody my child. Don't feel bad please" Mum begged.

_**Okay Mum I won't.**_

Jones then shook his head before glaring at Jack.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for fourteen years. That was our agreement" Jones told Jack.

"Technically I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon" Jack pointed out.

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself as Captain Jack Sparrow all these years"

"You have your payment. One soul to serve your ship. He's already over there" Jack smirked.

"One soul is not equal to another" Jones said.

"Ah so we're established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price" Jack smiled smug.

"Price?" Jones questioned.

"Just how many souls do you think my souls worth?"Jack asked.

"One hundred souls, three days" Jones whispered.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right now" Jack offered.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go"

"Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four...maybe three and a half? And did I mention he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack asked, walking around Jones.

For a slight moment Jones looked pained before he went back to his evil self.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder Sparrow can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"  
>"Yep. I'm good with that. Shall we seal this in blood er ink?"<p>

Jones grabbed Jack's hand. The one with the black spot, that I saw him and Tia talking about.

"Ah!" Jack groand, relieved.

And just like that the black spot was gone.

"Three days. Oh and I'm taking the lass so you only have 98 souls" Jones told Jack.

"No! The lass stays with us" Jack said quickly.

"The lass is coming with us. Bring her" Jones ordered.

I looked at Jack one last time before being dragged away by Jones crew.


	10. He will never be my Dad

Once we were on the Dutchman Jones ordered the fishman holding me to take me to his cabin while he yelled out orders to his crew.

"Sit there and don't move" fishman ordered me.

I listened until he left. I started looking around my Dad's cabin. It was strange and full of sea weed and other sea plants and small animals.

"Melody sit down!" Jones demanded.

"Okay" I sighed, sitting down.

"Where have you been all this time? I've been so worried" Jones said, looking like he cared.

"I was being brought up Weatherby and Lillian Swann along with their daughter Elizabeth. I lived in England until I was 14 years old and we moved to Port Royal, Jamaica. Where I lived until Jack Sparrow showed up. Last year Jack, Will, Lizzie and I all killed Barbossa. Will and Elizabeth were about to get married when Lord Cutler Beckett showed up and put us in prison. Will and I were sent by Beckett to get Jack's compass. I met Mum for the first time and she explained everything then you showed up" I explained.

"So you meet the witch that took you away from me?" Jones questioned.

"Don't call my Mother a witch! And she look me away because YOU BRANDED me a pirate when I was A YEAR OLD!" I yelled.

"Melody you are a pirate. My blood in running though your veins" he told me.

"Yes but you were never my Father. My Father is Weatherby Swann even if not by blood. I might not have been a pirate" I yelled at him.

"I am your Father! He is not your Father! He is just some man who looked after you. And Melody you would have been a pirate because you would have been sailing with me" he told me.

"Fuck you Davy Jones. You will never ever be my Father!" I yelled, running out of the cabin.

I ran out on deck, climbing onto the the railing before jumping off. As soon as I jumped in the water went calm as I swam deeper and deeper.

I swam around with the fish and other animals just enjoying being able to breath underwater. I must have been swimming with the animals for a few hours because when I looked up to the sky it was all dark.

So I swam up to the surface to see that I was very close to an island. I swam quickly to said island which turned out to be Tortuga. As soon I walked out of the water and onto the decks I saw the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow going aboard.

"Jack Sparrow!" I yelled.

"Melody?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah" I smiled, running to join him.

"Bella! Jack why are you calling here Melody? Her names Isabella Lillian Swann!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh Lizzie I have a lot to explain. Come on" I smiled.

We walked onto the Black Pearl.

"Hey Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, crew" I smiled, waving at them.

They all looked shocked to see me.

"Explain yourself" Elizabeth demanded.

"Okay so I'm not really your sister. Not a big surprise really I mean look at you and look at me. You look just like Mother with hints of Father. I look totally different. My real parents are the Goddess Calypso and Davy Jones. And my real name is Melody Marina Jones" I explained.

"Bella...I can't believe this! This can't be true! You're my sister!" she cried.

"Elizabeth it is true. Look at me. Do I look anything like you, Father or Mother? No I don't. And have you not noticed that when Barbossa shot me I didn't die. I met a mermaid, Celia. Mum told her to save me so she did. I can also my emotions effect the sea and weather" I told her.

"Bella?" she questioned.

"Its Melody. My names Melody Marina Jones. Isabella Lillian Swann isn't a real person she never was. I have and will always to Melody Marina Jones" I smiled, walking away.

I went over to Jack.

"Jack where will I be sleeping?" I asked him.  
>"Well I gave your cabin to Elizabeth so ya can sleep with me in my cabin if ya like lass" Jack smirked.<p>

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. I've been swimming almost all day" I sighed.


	11. James?

"Melody wake up, darlin'" I heard someone whisper.

"Why?" I moaned.

"We need you to open the chest" he told me.

I slowly got up out of bed and walk on bed.

"Ragetti, Pintel, Elizabeth, Norrington, Melody and myself are to go ashore. The rest of ya watch me ship" Jack ordered, following me.

We all got into the small boat. Ragetti and Pintel were rowing, Elizabeth and James were sat together leaving me and Jack.

_**I guess Elizabeth still feels confused or shocked about me not being her sister but I'll always be her sister no matter what.**_

"James?" I questioned, hoping I wasn't seeing things.

"Isabella!" James cried happily.

I moved over to him.

"James I've missed you so much. Where have you been? You look a mess!" I exclaimed.

"I've missed you too. I've been searching for Sparrow there and I ended up in Tortuga. I get drunk and ended up with the pigs" he told me.

"Oh James" I sighed.

"How come your here Isabella?" James asked.

"Well turns out Weatherby and Lillian Swann aren't really my parents not really surprising. I am the only daughter of Davy Jones and the Goddess Calypso. I've meet both my real parents. My Father is evil and I don't like him. I told him that Weatherby will always be my Father. Oh and my name isn't Isabella Lillian Swann it's Melody Marina Jones" I told him.

"Oh Isa- I mean Melody. Governor Swann thinks of you as his daughter and he will always think of you as one. I promise Melody I'm here for you" he promised, hugging me.

I hugged him back and sat back next to Jack.

"Melody you never told me how it went with your Father. So do tell me darlin'" Jack smiled.

"He met me in his cabin. He called Mum a witch and he thought that it was no big deal that he branded me a pirate when I was a year old. I told him that Weatherby Swann was my Father even though not by blood. He had been more of a Father the Jones will ever be. He didn't like that so I just off the ship and swam. I just swam for hours with the animals until I saw it was dark. And you know the rest" I explained.

"It's okay love I'm here" Jack said, holding me close to him.


	12. The Heart

We made it to the island with Pintel and Ragetti arguing about whether the Kraken had a long a or not. Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to guard the boat and not to touch his jaw of dirt.

Elizabeth had Jack's compass so we were following her until she started walking in circles like a drunk.

"Lizzie let me have a look" I said, walking over to her.

"It's not working" she told me annoyed.

"It is your stood on it. Move" I shooed her with my hands.

_**God I'm turning into Jack.**_

She moved and Jack ordered James to start digging.

I sat down and watched. Jack joined me.

"Now I know why you brought him" I laughed.

Jack laughed too.

"Just don't be too hard on him" I told Jack.

"Why not love?" he asked.

"Because James hasn't done anything wrong. He's a good man like yourself Jackie" I smiled.

Jack didn't have time to reply because James hit something hard with his shovel. We all ran over to it. James and Jack pulled it out and put it in front of me. I opened it to see that inside it was full of love letters and roses. There was a little chest that Jack pulled out but what caught my attention was a letter that was addressed to My darling daughter Melody.

I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dear darling daughter Melody_

_I want to send this letter to you but I don't know where your Mother has taken you. Melody I love you so much and I am very sorry for branding you a pirate. I just wanted everyone to know that you are my daughter. One day I hope we will meet again but I might not be how I sound in this letter. After you and your Mother left I was left heart broken. I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't live with the heartbreak so I cut my heart out, put it in a chest and hid it from the world. I have become a heartless cruel man that I hope you never have to meet. I don't want you to know your Father as a cruel man. It's not who I really have. It's who I've had to become. _

_I wish I could have had you running around on my ship learning to be a pirate. I know one day you will be an amazing pirate if that's want you want. Oh and Melody happy 16__th__ Birthday. I can't image what you'll look like now but I know you'll be beautiful like your Mother. I still remember you as a baby with your bight red hair and bright blue sea eyes. _

_I love you so much Melody._

_All my love Your Father _

_Davy Jones x_

After I had finished reading that I was crying. Nobody noticed luckily because they too busy with the heart and Will turning up.

"Will!" I cried, just seeing him.

"Melody are you alright? I saw you leave the Dutchman and just dive underwater. Why are you crying?" Will asked, noticing the tries falling.

Elizabeth had realised him from her hold so I ran over and hugged him.

"Yes I am fine. I can breath underwater remember. The reason I'm crying is because I just read a letter from my Father" I whispered.

Will hugged me once more before I went back over to Jack.

"How did you get here, whelp?" Jack asked, making me and Will pull away.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet" Will answered, mocking Jack.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack smirked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack" Will thanked him.

"You do?" Jack asked, surprised.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Will started.

"What?" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Jack mocked her.

"...I was reunited with my father" Will finished.

"You're welcome then" Jack smiled, happily thinking he got away with it.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled angrily at Jack.

Will walked over to the chest while they were talking.

"Pretty much. Time and tide luv" Jack smirked.

Will crunched down in front of the chest, getting his knife out ready to stab the heart.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones" Will told him.

Jack pulled his sword out pointing it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones id dead who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Now if you please the key"

Will grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father and I hope you're here to see it" Will said.

James the pulled his sword out at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry" he said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" Jack said to him.

James then pointed his sword at Jack.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of the chest. I deliver it, I get my life back" he told him.

"James!" I shouted pissed.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" Jack sighed.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" James said smartly.

They all started fighting running off.

"Elizabeth watch the chest" Will shouted.

"Melody keep the heart safe for me love" Jack yelled.

"Fuck off Jack. I ain't your fucking woman who does everything you say. We ain't even together" I screamed at him.

He ignored me and carried on fighting with James and Will. Elizabeth tried to get their attention by pretending to faint.

I laughed watching her knowing nobody would see or care.

"Lizzie I don't think its working" I told her.

"What do you superpose we do?" she snapped.

"Calm down. Well..." I started.

I then saw Pintel and Ragetti stealing the heart.

"After them Lizzie. They took Jones' heart" I shouted.

We ran after them. They thought they could get away but we get them against a tree. I pulled out my sword but when Elizabeth tried she realised that she didn't have it.

"Will" I whispered.

Pintel and Ragetti smirked a creepy smirk pulling out both their swords.


	13. Goodbye James

"Ahhh there's the chest! Kill anyone but not Melody!" someone yelled.

We all turned to see Davy Jones' crew running towards us. Pintel and Ragetti threw the swords at Elizabeth running off with the chest.

"Oi wait for us you bastards" I shouted.

Lizzie and I followed Pintel and Ragetti until they reached a tree knocking the chest out of their hands. We went to grab the chest but Jones' crew came towards us. We started fighting them.

"Sword!" Pintel yelled.

I threw my sword to him, punching a fishman in the face.

We all stopped fighting when we saw a huge wheel thing with Will and James on top of I fighting and Jack running after them.

I laughed running after them.

"Pintel give me the sword later!" I yelled, running off.

I finally reached the wheel watching Jack, Will and James fight inside the wheel. I just kept laughing as they kept fighting inside a rolling wheel after a while I realised Jack wasn't there.

_**Fuck! He's the most entertaining! How did I not notice? On well might as well make my way back to the ship, I thought. **_

I ran as fast as we could back to the boat. I saw Jack put the heart in the jar of dirt while I fought some of Jones' crew.

The wheel rolled by us and into the ocean where we were fighting. We all watched it fall over. Will and James climbed out trying to walk but failing badly.

I carried on fighting the fish people but more kept coming at me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jack whack Will over the head with an oar, knocking him out. I ran over to him angry and worried.

"Jack what the fuck are you doing? Don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

I didn't even know she was there.

"Leave him lie unless you're using him to hit something with!" Jack yelled.

"We're not getting out of this..." Lizzie said, seeing Jones' crew surrounding us.

"Have a little faith. I mean I am Melody Jones" I smirked.

"Not with the chest..." James said.

He then grabbed the chest.

"Into the boat" James demanded.

"James please don't. You'll be killed" I argued.

"I love you Melody. Don't wait for me" he told me, running off with the chest.

Jones' crew ran after him.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack yelled.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed quickly.


	14. Jones

We all got into the boat quickly and rowed to the Pearl.

Once we were on the Pearl Jack and I ran to the helm, taking us away from the Dutchman.

"Come on Jackie we need to get away from them. I can't go back and look at that man. I don't even know how I feel towards him. I can't face him" I cried.

"Melody calm down darlin' we'll get away from him. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and you're Melody Jones" Jack smiled.

"I'm not so sure" I frowned, seeing the Dutchman surfacing along side us.

"Don't worry love I've got this" Jack smirked.

"Hey fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." Jack shouted.

He then fall down the stairs. Everyone winced feeling his pain while I laughed at him.

"Dumb bastard" I muttered.

"Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack sang.

"Enough!" Jones yelled.

The cannons from the Flying Dutchman came out aiming at the Pearl.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack questioned scared.

"Hard to starboard" Gibbs yelled.

"Brace the foreyard" Will shouted.

"Hard to starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!" Jones demanded his crew.

"Fire all!" a fishman yelled.

"She's onto us! She's onto us" Pintel cried scared.

Jack then ran up to the helm where I was standing, taking the wheel off Gibbs. He span it quickly clockwise.

"Make fast!" Will shouted.

"Don't let us down, show us what you've got!" Pintel said, patting the railing.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Aye we've got her!" Gibbs cheered.

"We're the faster?" Will questioned.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her pray but with the wind..." Gibbs started.

"We rob her advantage" Will finished.

"Aye" Gibbs replied.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled.

She's not falling behind Melody. The Kraken will appear. Be careful my Darling because the Kraken will have no mercy – Mum told me.

_**Is there a way to stop it?**_

Yes but I cannot tell you. I'm sorry my child. I know what's going to happen and I know that you will be back to me soon – she said.

"Melody are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Jack he's going to send the Kraken" I told him.

Just as I shouted said that I felt the ship shake coursing Jack's jar of dirty to fall from the helm and break. Jack ran after it shocked and scared, looking for the heart.

"Where's the thump-thump?" Jack yelled.

"Must have hit a reef!" a crew member yelled.

Elizabeth tried looking over the railing but Will grabbed her pulling her away from it.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the railing" Will yelled.

"Its the Kraken! To arms!" I cried, running down from the helm.

"Load the guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered.

"It'll attack! To starboard! I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will demanded.

The crew started readying the cannons. Then everything went black.


	15. I love you or do I?

I woke up to see I was in a small row boat with Jack.

"Jack? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I couldn't leave you there to die. I had to take you with me" he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, sitting up.

"The Kraken's attacking the Pearl. She'll be sinking soon along with the crew" he said sadly.

"Go back Jack. Please prove to me that you're still the good man who saved me a year ago. Because this isn't the Captain Jack Sparrow I know and love" I whispered the last part.

"What was that love?" he asked.

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself" I told him.

"Say it and I'll go back" he smirked.

"Okay but if you don't I'm punching you in the face and jumping off...because this isn't the Captain Jack Sparrow I know and love" I repeated louder, looking down.

He surprised me by kissing me.

"I love you too Melody" he whispered.

He then started rowing back to the Black Pearl.


	16. Broken? Rum and an old friend

We made it back to the Pearl and Jack trying to make it up to me helped me onto the ship before climbing up himself.

"Melody do whatever you have to to stay alive. Stay safe love" he whispered, kissing me before running away.

"Don't die either you crazy bastard" I shouted after him.

He turned and smirked at me.

I went around the ship helping where I could. I watched Jack go other to Elizabeth. Jack shot a gun and shot the barrels that were hanging with Will attached to them. Luckily Will go free just in time. As soon as the pullet hit the barrels it blew up. The Kraken went underwater to clean its wounds.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No...we just made it angry..very angry" I answered.

"Captain! Orders?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Abandon ship...into the long boat" Jack said sadly.

"But Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs pleaded.

"She's just a ship mate..." Jack tried convincing himself as well as Gibbs.

"He's right...we have to head for land..." Elizabeth said.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will told us.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Gibbs said.

Everyone was getting into the boat apart from Jack who needed his privacy to say goodbye to his Pearl.

I sat down next to Will.

"Will where Lizzie?" I asked.

"On ship still" he said, standing up to see where she was.

He then sat down looking like he saw a ghost. I stood up to see Jack and Elizabeth kissing.

I hugged Will until Elizabeth came and sat in the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He afford to stay behind to give us a chance" she told us.

"But Jack..." Gibbs started.

"Go!" she shouted.

"Fuck you Jack Sparrow!" I shouted as loud as I could hoping he would hear me.

...

I ran into Mom's shack.

"Mum!" I shouted.

"Melody!" she shouted back.

I ran into her arms.

"I love you Mum" I whispered.

"I love you too my child but let me tell you something Jack did not kiss her" she whispered before the crew came in.

"Mum have you got any rum?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll go get some" she smiled.

"'ear that boys she's getting us run!" I shouted.

They all smiled sadly at me as Mum went to get us our rum.

"Melody you don't have to pretend you're not hurt by what we saw and that Jack's gone" Will told he.

"I'm not pretending anything. I do not care about that selfish lying fucking prick" I told him.

"Melody I know you love him" he said.

"Don't say that again" I shouted.

Mum came back with our rums. The crew all it saying how sad it was that Jack was gone until it was my turn and I just laughed.

"Is there any way to bring him back?" Elizabeth asked.

**_Of course you want your lover back Elizabeth, I thought bitterly._**

"How far are you willing to save Jack Sparrow and him pressure Pearl? Would you be willing to sail to the ends of the earth?" Tia asked.

"Aye" Gibbs said immediately.

"Aye" the crew agreed quickly.

"Yes" Elizabeth said.

"Well your be needing a captain who knows these waters" Tia told us.

I then heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's become of me ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"You! How are you here? Jack killed me after you shot him!" I shouted.

"The same way you are here Melody Marina Jones" he laughed darkly.


End file.
